


Dark Hearts & Movie Charts

by Sterek_Eternally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Eternally/pseuds/Sterek_Eternally
Summary: Derek didn't know why he was getting care packages, but he knew who he would be sharing them with.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: A Very Sterek Fall 2020





	Dark Hearts & Movie Charts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (October 11th) of A Very Sterek Fall.
> 
> A little something that popped into my mind last minute and couldn't ignore. Just like Derek couldn't ignore the sweater.

Derek didn’t know when the package came.

He’d been away for a week beforehand, dealing with creatures he couldn’t even pronounce the name of. And he’d come back covered in dried blood and insides and all he really wanted to do was sleep. (Preferably before Scott came running with his latest problem that Derek wanted no part in) 

But first he was in need of a hot shower before blissful sleep.

It was probably tiredness that made him completely bypass the bright package on his bed until he was about to get under the covers. And by bright, Derek meant almost neon. Covered in shades of red and orange and yellow.

Obviously this package contained something dangerous.

There weren’t any lingering scents – second red flag -- and the longer he focused on trying to separate a new scent, the more the package begun to smell mouth-watering – third red flag.

It wasn’t looking good.

And there was no other choice than to just open the damn thing.

Derek carefully sliced the edges with a claw, and despite feeling like an idiot, used a spatula to lift the lid. Once the paper had been peeled off, it looked like any other box. And he didn’t feel sick or dizzy or in the process of dying. No powder released into the air. All good signs.

Derek took a chance and leaned closer. The smell almost too good to ignore.

What? Derek didn’t know what exactly he was looking at. Well, he did, but he couldn’t figure out why.

There was very clearly a box of heart shaped dark chocolates (His favourite, Derek noted) and packets of pumpkin spice flavoured coffee and marshmallows wrapped in white lace. There was also two distinct movies that Derek was familiarised with, a mix between nostalgia and billboards. But what really threw him a curveball was the orange sweater splayed neatly at the bottom. And a note laying innocently on top with a large smiley face staring up at him.

Derek knew it was probably a bad idea, but he ignored the note and dragged the sweater up to his face and inhaled. It smelled of nothing but artificial orange flavouring. Derek inhaled deeper. And the smell of peanut butter cups and spice burst behind his eyelids.

He shakily turned the note over and read the chicken scratch sentence.

_Use it wisely, young Padawan._

Derek inhaled the smell of the sweater again with a smile. It smelt of Oranges. But his smile was for a window and whiskey eyes.


End file.
